


Not your fault

by Ta_Ma



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: Michael sees someone trying to abuse Ryan and he has to act. Fill for prompt #57.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked me to fill this prompt from the Phlochte Prompt Meme. 
> 
> (Prompt: Michael witnessing someone manhandle Ryan, pushing him around or even forcing himself on him, and comes to his rescue

Michael is leaving the locker room when he hears a ruffled noise, but he doesn’t really pay attention. He is about to get his headphones on when he hears a muffled voice that sounds quite familiar and that alerts him. Mike tries to follow it and ends up in a part of a corridor where people do not usually go, that’s when he hears another muffled protest and some hushed voice saying “Fuck, bitch is stronger than I thought”, he turns a corner and then he sees it. Two guys who Michael does not really recognize have Ryan pinned against the wall, one of them is holding his hands with all his weight while the other is trying to pull his pants down. If he could pay attention, he would see that Ryan is fighting hard not to let the guy undress him. But what Michael sees is red.

 

Before he can even think about what he is doing, Mike stalks toward them and punches one of the guys on the mouth. He uses all his force to throw him off Ryan and yells “don’t fucking touch him again”. Ryan gets the chance to free one of his hands and uses it to push the other guy away. Both just run away, scared, and Michael stops paying attention to them and grabs Ryan’s hands.

 

“Oh, God. Are you ok? What did they do?” He asks, worried, and touches Ryan’s face to check for injuries.

“I… I tried, but they… They could…” Ryan is shaking and trying to make sense, but Michael gets what he needs and just hugs him.

“Shhh, babe. I’m here, you’re fine” says Mike, trying to soothe him. But Ryan keeps shaking and saying.

“I couldn’t… They were two… I wasn’t…”

“Babe, Ryan, look at me” he asks and slowly Ryan does. “That was not your fault. You did nothing wrong”

Ryan starts crying, quietly, and Michael kisses his forehead and hugs him tight. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re precious. And I love you”.


End file.
